gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Stark (Complete Guide to Westeros)
"House Stark" is part of the Complete Guide to Westeros, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete First Season. It is narrated by Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark and Richard Madden as Robb Stark. Synopsis Bran and Robb Stark discuss House Stark's reign as the Kings of Winter before kneeling to Aegon the Conqueror. Narration Bran Stark: ''The Starks of Winterfell trace their descent to the First Men in the Age of Heroes. The family's founder was Brandon the Builder who, in the aftermath of the Long Night, helped establish the Night's Watch. Legend has it, he enlisted the aid of giants and the powerful magic of the Children of the Forest to raise the mighty Wall, which has protected the realm for generations. He went on to build the ancestral seat of Winterfell and reigned as the first King in the North.'' Robb Stark: The Starks reigned as kings for thousands of years, even withstanding the invasion of the Andals. As the southern kingdoms fell, and the Children were driven away, the North stood strong, maintaining its religious customs and its way of life. Eventually, the reign of the Kings of Winter came to an end with the coming of Aegon the Conqueror. After Aegon and his dragons destroyed the armies of the Reach and the Rock, at the Field of Fire, King Torrhen Stark bent the knee and swore fealty to the Targaryen dynasty in order to spare the destruction of Winterfell and his people. He was forever after known as "the King Who Knelt." As a reward for his submission, Aegon named Torrhen Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Bran: The Starks take great pride in their history and traditions. It is one of the few noble houses that still keeps the Old Gods; a sacred weirwood lives large in Winterfell's godswood. Its ancestral sword, Ice, was forged in ancient Valyria and passed down through the generations. House Stark remains steadfast in its support of the Night's Watch, even as the once illustrious order has fallen on hard times. Much like their sigil, the grey direwolf, House Stark is the stuff of legend in the North and throughout the Seven Kingdoms... Bran and Robb:'' ... and their family words, "Winter is Coming" serve as a reminder of their beginnings...'' Robb:'' ... in the wake of the Long Night and a grim portent of things to come.'' Appearances * King Brandon Stark, the "Builder" * King Torrhen Stark, the "King Who Knelt" * King Aegon I Targaryen, the "Conqueror" Locations * The Wall * The North ** Winterfell * Beyond the Wall (mentioned) * Kingdom of the Reach (mentioned) * Kingdom of the Rock (mentioned) * Valyria (mentioned) Events *Age of Heroes (mentioned) *Long Night (mentioned) *War of Conquest **Field of Fire *Andal Invasion (mentioned) Institutions *Night's Watch Cultures *First Men *Andals (mentioned) Races *Giants *Children of the Forest (mentioned) Religion *Old Gods of the Forest **Godswood Titles *King in the North *Lord of Winterfell *Warden of the North Miscellaneous *Magic (mentioned) *Weirwood *Ice *Direwolf *Winter is Coming (motto) fr:Maison Stark (Histoires & Traditions) de:Haus Stark (Gesamtführer durch Westeros) pt-br:Casa Stark (Guia Completo para Westeros) Category:Histories & Lore